Ako's Well Wishing
by Elcall
Summary: Ako makes a tired wish that goes south for her… Happy Birthday Ako 9/25/18!


**This is what I wrote for Ako's bday on Sept 25th... forgot to post it here! ^^" Enjoy!**

 **~0~**

It was a clear night in KiraKira City. The stars were out, the sky was a beautiful shade of navy, the darkness was comforting.

Ako sat on the bench against her windowsill and looked up at the twinkling stars, her body heavy with sleep. Her eyes blinked carefully, trying to stay awake. Her days as an S4 member were hectic and she was far too ready for bed, yet she wanted to calm down and stare at the stars.

Her mind was shutting down, sleep overcoming her, but a streak through the stars made her eyes widen and her body wake up. A shooting star. Ako clutched her hands together in front of her. Shooting stars meant wishes. What would she wish for?

She already had great friends. She was a great idol and actress, rising to new heights on her own, a member of the wonderful S4, too. What was she missing?

A thought creeped in, and Ako nodded to herself, deciding. She stared up at the stars, the shooting star now gone, and closed her eyes. A whisper escaped from her lips so soft she barely heard it with her own ears.

With that, her eyelids fluttered over her vision once more. She leaned back and her world became dark against the windowsill.

 **~0~**

Ako woke up with a ringing in her lap and a crick in her neck. Sitting up, she found herself in the same position she was in from the previous night. Ako sighed and turned off the alarm, getting up. The pain in her neck was going to be a big problem for the day, but she had to get going.

After visiting dressing up and finishing her morning routine, Ako grabbed her bag and started to head to get breakfast.

While she walked, her mobile started vibrating with messages. Curious and concerned as to why the device was continuously ringing, Ako pulled it out and glanced at the notifications. A number was sending her texts. The first one read " _GM!_ " and a symbol read "+8," hiding the rest of the messages. Ako blinked in surprise. That was a lot. She checked the sender's number. It wasn't one she recognized.

She left the mobile, ignoring it for now while she went to eat her breakfast. When Ako entered the kitchen, she found the rest of her S4 members already gathered.

"Good morning, Ako!" Yume waved, a bagel sitting in front of her.

Yuzu waved at her with a mouthful of pancakes.

Ako took a seat at the table, "Good morning everyone." She grabbed a piece of toast and started spreading strawberry jelly on it.

Yuzu glanced over at Ako's mobile, which she had placed beside her plate. "You sure have an active phone this morning!"

Ako shook her head, "I think it's a wrong number."

"And they're texting you that much?" Mahiru blinked, "Could be important."

"What's the number?" Yume asked.

Ako opened it up and passed it to Yume, who in turn showed it to Mahiru and Yuzu.

Yuzu laughed out loud, "Yuzu recognizes that number! That's Subaru's number!"

Ako froze, "S-Subaru?"

Yume and Mahiru joined Yuzu in her laughter and gave Ako her device back.

Yume picked up her bagel again, "Your phone must have reset the number from your contacts or something."

"Contacts?" Ako gasped. She never recalled having Subaru's number before, much less _texting_ him.

Mahiru grinned and she lifted a fork of eggs into her mouth, "I'm surprised that Ako wouldn't have saved her boyfriend's contact with a ton of emojis."

"Boyfriend?" Ako choked in shock, her eyes darting between the girls.

"Subaru-kins, heart, heart, sparkle, sparkle heart, heart eyes, heart eyes _cat_ twice, and kissy face!" Yuzu cried, pushing her cheeks and lips together in an exaggerated kissing pose.

" _Subaru-kins_?" Ako wheezed. Her head spun, then suddenly, her world went dark.

 **~0~**

"Ako?"

Ako slowly opened her eyes, she slowly opened then to see Yume's figure standing above her, a white light casting a halo around her and figures she couldn't name beside her with the same halo. Ako blinked her eyes, opening them to see Yume once more, standing over her and the walls of the kitchen in the back.

"Ako? Are you okay?" Yume asked again.

Ako sat up, finding herself on the ground beside the table, Yume carefully holding her. Mahiru and Yuzu stood by with concerned expressions. "What happened?"

Yume shook her head, worry written on her face, "You just fainted suddenly. Are you feeling okay? Should we call the nurse? Or Subaru?"

Ako stiffened and quickly shook her head, "N-No! I'll be fine! I just, couldn't sleep last night!" she gulped, "Yes, I'm just tired." Ako pushed herself up, then sat back down in her chair, ignoring the stares of the girls, "I'll be fine after eating."

Yume and the others exchanged looks.

"If you're sure," Mahiru finally said and they returned to their own seats to finish their breakfast. From there, they calmed down and discussed their schedules for the day, all while Ako's phone remained untouched.

After the girls finished eating and went their separate ways, Ako picked up her mobile. She pointedly ignored the messages, instead going to check her schedule for the day. Everything was the same as it was from the night before.

With a nod, Ako gathered her things. She had two hours before she had to head out for her first job of the day; she had a run around campus planned for that time.

Once dressed in her bright tracksuit, Ako was out jogging. She ran into several of the first year students who were heading to class and greeted them, talking to them about their progress. When she reached by the gazebo, empty at that time in the morning, Ako slowed down, deciding to take a break at the calming place of rest.

Ako sat down, panting slightly from her run, and laid her arms down in front of her. She stared at the water that surrounded the structure. Her mind went blank, hypnotized by the cool blue.

Her pocket vibrated.

Ako shook out of her mind and took out her mobile. It was an alert she had set for work. The now "+19" messages from the number that she know knew was Subaru's still remained. Ako dropped the device, letting it clatter onto the table top.

The girls said Subaru was her boyfriend. How? Ako couldn't believe it. She would be fully aware that Subaru was her boyfriend. If it happened. So was this not happening?

Was she dreaming?

Ako pinched herself.

It hurt. She held the spot she pinched harder than she expected in an attempt to sooth it.

So, if she wasn't dreaming, and this was all real, then Subaru was her boyfriend. Ako's face slowly filled into a bright red. She still didn't know how to react! When did it happen? How did it happen?

...Perhaps she should check the messages.

Ako shakely reached out her finger and tapped the mobile, her movement slow as she opened the messages finally. She covered her face, waiting for the messages to open, but also to prepare herself. She used her finger to slide to the top, then cautiously peered through her fingers.

" _GM!_ "

" _How did u sleep sweetie?_ "

" _good i hope to hear! ^^_ "

Ako blinked at the messages.

" _what is your schedule like for today?_ "

" _lets meet up later if we can_ "

" _i miss you_ "

Ako's face went red. This was just like a dream. The messages got a little more hectic, with Subaru's messages becoming worried about her lack of response.

She still didn't know what to say back.

A voice surprised her from behind, "What are you mumbling about?"

Ako spun around to see a familiar face, "Kanata!"

Kanata stepped under the shade of the gazebo, equally dressed in a tracksuit and breathing unevenly. "Well, it's good to see that you're okay."

Ako raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Subaru has been going on about you not responding to him all morning," Kanata continued.

Ako lowered her face, it still red, "O-Oh? That's uh… sorry." She didn't know what else to say.

Kanata stared at her, his face turning serious. "Did he do something?"

Ako snapped her head, "Huh?"

"Did Subaru do something?" Kanata repeated, "Sorry, he can be an idiot sometimes-"

"No!" Ako cut him off, "He's, uh," actually, Ako didn't know what to say about him. She had no recollection of it at all. "I'm, um, not feeling well." She said lamely.

"Oh," Kanata said simply. "You should let Subaru know. He's driving us crazy."

Ako nodded, clutching her hands together in her lap, "I'll let him know."

Kanata hummed, but said nothing. He backed up, preparing to leave, "Well, I'll be g-"

"Wait!" Ako called suddenly.

Kanata stopped. "What is it?"

Ako bit the inside of her cheek. She wanted to ask about her and Subaru but… that would probably come off as strange, if she didn't know about their relationship. She shook her head out of the thought and let out a wobbly smile, "Um, have a good day."

Kanata blinked, stepping back in surprise, "Ah, thank you. You too." With that, he turned around and jogged away.

Ako took a deep breath. This was so strange on so many levels, but she had no idea what to do.

Finally, Ako stood up, heading back to her dorm to get ready for work.

 **~0~**

"Thank you for having me!" Ako called as she stepped out of the conference room. She had just completed an interview with a popular magazine, and now was going to go for a lunch break before heading out to her next job.

Ako head out of the studio and into the lobby to get to the exit.

Suddenly, she heard a faint feminine voice call softly from behind, "Ako?"

Ako turned around but found no one there. She shook her head and turned forward.

Footsteps approached her and she clearly heard a call, "Ako?"

Ako blinked, then faltered in step.

Subaru excitedly came towards her and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

But Ako was stiff. It felt so wrong. What was wrong with her? Her crush was hugging her, well- her boyfriend?- and she couldn't bear it?

Her eyes met with another pair behind Subaru. His green eyes widened at the sight of Ako's own shocked ones. Ako quickly tore her gaze away from Kanata's.

Kanata cleared his throat.

Subaru pulled away quickly, a bright smile on his face. He glanced back it Kanata, "Ah, right. Sorry." He faced Ako once again, "Kanata and I are here for a quick photo shoot. But, I'm glad you're okay! You had me worried when you didn't respond to my texts!"

Ako kept her eyes on the ground, feeling Kanata's gaze on her in inquiry. "S-Sorry, I haven't been feeling too well today…"

"Oh Ako," Subaru said softly, "You could have told me. I know you work hard. Be careful not to overwork yourself."

Ako nodded.

Subaru smiled, "I have an idea, there's a meteor shower happening tonight, and they're having a party at the park. If you can, do you want to go together?"

Ako hesitated, "I-I'm not sure how long my filming will last…"

Subaru nodded, "Ah, yeah. It's alright. Let me know, though. I would love to go with you." He reached out and pushed her long bangs back, leaning close.

Ako froze in place as he leaned his face closer and closer. He was going to kiss her! She wasn't ready for this!

Quickly, Ako turned her face away from where his hand was on, making his lips land on her right cheek.

Subaru pulled back with a slight shock.

Ako stepped back, her hand going up to the cheek his lips touched. "I- my car is waiting," she ducked her head and ran out of the building as fast as she could without another word. Her heart was racing as she entered the car and slammed the door shut in a flurry. Her body shook as if she had ran a few miles.

What was wrong with her? What was wrong with everything?

Ako closed her eyes and dropped her head into her lap. She didn't know what to do.

 **~0~**

"Thank you very much!" Ako said as she bowed, done with her filming for the day. It wasn't even too late.

She checked her mobile for the time and found a new message from Subaru.

" _done filming? we can go at 8_ "

Ako gulped and turned off the screen. She didn't want to go. All of it was still too much. She couldn't even remember how they started dating. Maybe she should see a doctor?

She sighed, heading to her car that would drive her back to Four Star.

She thanked the driver as she stepped out, fixing the strap of her bag on her shoulder then stepping forward.

The shadow of a figure stood against the large column of the school's gate.

Ako yelped loudly, stumbling back.

"Relax," his voice called. "I thought you would be here."

Ako blinked, "Kanata? What- What are you doing?"

"Enough about me," Kanata said harshly, "nearly everyone at Four Star is at the meteor shower party. Yet here you are."

Ako squared her shoulders, "Y-You're here too…"

Kanata narrowed his eyes, "According to my observations, you've been avoiding Subaru."

Ako turned away. "Possibly," she answered.

"Why?" he asked.

Ako bristled, "It's none of your business! What do you even care for?"

"You're hurting one of my unit mates and closest friends. If it's your behavior that's causing it, then I will care," Kanata stated.

Ako's eyes widened. Something lodged in her throat. Her eyes burned. "Fine!" Ako cried, closing her eyes tightly, "you want to know what's wrong, do you? I have no idea what's going on! Yesterday I was in my dorm being a normal _single_ idol who only fawned over my idol Subaru, and now he's my boyfriend! I don't know how to take it! It happened suddenly! I can't remember how it happened! Suddenly Subaru is in love with me when I have only spoken a few words to him and it makes my head spin! I wanted it, but now that I have it, it feels so wrong!"

Ako huffed, her breath taken away during her rant. Tears ran down her cheeks uncontrollably. She looked up to see Kanata with wide eyes, lights flashing over his form. Apparently the meteor shower had started above the both of them.

Ako took a deep breath and spun around, running into campus and leaving Kanata alone. She closed her eyes, crying out loudly, "I wish things were how they were yesterday!"

She collapsed into her bed as soon as she arrived into her room. She simply dropped her bag and pulled her shoes off, and succumbed to sleep that called her into darkness.

" _Ako..._ "

 **~0~**

"Ako?"

Ako blinked her eyes. Bright light reflected back, and she squinted her eyes.

"What?" She blinked, seeing Yume's figure. "Yume?"

Yume nodded, a relieved smile on her face, "Yeah." she turned back, "Everyone! Ako's awake!"

"Awake?" Ako repeated.

"Yeah," Yume said as the girls came up around Ako's bed, "You weren't getting up this morning, and you were feeling really hot, so we called the nurse."

"Turns out you've been overworking yourself, again," Laura chimed in.

"Honestly Ako," Mahiru said, "you need to take care of yourself."

"And take breaks," Koharu added, "You know we'll help you if we can."

Ako carefully sat up. Her mind was whirling from all the events she remembered. "Wh-Where's my aikatsu mobile?"

"Huh?" Yume gasped in shock.

Mahiru frowned, "Ako, you need to rest-"

"No, let me just see it for a moment," Ako interrupted.

Koharu grabbed it from a table behind them and handed it to Ako. Ako opened the phone and took a deep breath before opening her messages app.

The last message she received was from Mahiru, who had asked where she was before she got back the night before. Ako dropped her hands onto her lap.

"Ako?" Yume asked, confused.

Ako rubbed her forehead with her palm, "I had… the strangest dream. I just had to confirm it wasn't real."

The girls exchanged glances.

"Well, we're glad you're okay now," Koharu said.

"Thank you, everyone," Ako smiled.

The nurse released Ako from the office and she was off to the S4 gardens with the others.

"I missed a whole day?" Ako sighed as she looked up at the dark sky.

Yume put a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay."

Ako lowered her head.

Laura suddenly gasped, "Hey look, a shooting star!"

Koharu smiled, "Let's make a wish."

"A wish?" Ako whispered to herself.

 _I wish Subaru liked me._

Ako gasped, frozen in place. The wish she made the night before! That… that must have made her have the strange dream. Then, the meteor shower was what reversed it!

The girls stared in concern at Ako as she laughed suddenly.

Ako flipped her hair back and strutted forward, "I don't need any wishes, I can achieve everything I need by myself."

The girls paused in shock, before smiling.

Mahiru grinned, "That's our Ako."

 **~0~**

The next day, Ako woke up well rested and ready for her day. She was going to have to reschedule everything that she had missed from the day before, but she could manage it. She got ready, ate with the girls, and head out for work.

On her way to the school gates, four figures were coming her way. Ako stiffened slightly, but continued onwards.

"Hey!" Subaru called out, spotting her first.

Ako stumbled to a stop, "Y-Yes?"

Subaru came close, "We heard you weren't feeling good yesterday," he gestured to the other members of M4 behind him, "glad to see you're doing alright."

"Yeah," Ako nodded, "Thank you for your concern."

"No worries," Subaru smiled kindly, "Don't get too caught up in work."

" _You're_ one to say that, Subaru!" Asahi cried from behind.

Subaru gasped and spun around, retorting to Asahi as Nozomu joined him.

Ako shifted her weight between her legs nervously, "Ah," Kanata looked back at her from the argument that the others had spurred into, "thank you," she said again, "but I should get going."

Kanata nodded at her, and Ako took it as her cue to leave.

A few steps away and she heard Asahi call a farewell to her. She turned her head briefly to wave a hand back. She stumbled at the sight of Subaru giving her a wave and her eyes met Kanata's. Ako's face burned and she quickly turned forward again, a hand going up to her chest to grip the fabric over her heart. These feelings inside of her… were confusing.

With a sigh, Ako dropped her hand and looked up at the sky.

Whatever it was, she would figure it out. She was Ako Saotome, and she could overcome anything coming her way.

 **~0~**

 **Although short, I hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
